A Wizards Tale  Rebecca ShadowThorn
by Comedygirl127
Summary: young Rebecca doesn't realise that age 13 is her lucky age, when she gets to travel to Wizard City. I make up the stories a i go along, so even i don't know what will happen next... XD disclaimer: Kingsisle owns Wizard101, not me. plz RnR!
1. Chapter 1

**A Wizard City Tale – Rebecca ShadowThorn**

_Rebecca's nickname is Beka, any suggestions are welcome, chapter 2 should be up soon.__ Thnx 4 reading, plz RnR! Ps, look me up on Wiz101, my name is that of the main character. I wear all black and am lvl 12 death XD_

**Chapter 1: I'm a wha-?**

_Rebecca POV_

*12:00am, 12th of July

**I heard banging, my parents were yelling, but something more than that was wrong. They weren't fighting! My parents are **_always_** fighting, it's amazing they have time for eating, or even breathing, between the arguments. So I was worried.**

**I got changed as quick as possible, and I ran downstairs.**

"**Mum, dad? What's going on?" I asked.**

"**Happy Birthday Beka!" they shouted together. Huh? I looked at the clock. 12:03am, 12****th**** of July. Oh, it **_is _**my birthday.**

"**Umm, thanks? Why so early?" I said, suddenly tired again.**

"**Because, sweetie, you have to start packing!" said my mum.**

"**Packing? For what?"**

"**Your trip to the Spiral! To Wizard City!" shouted my dad enthusiastically.**

"_Wizard _**City? What sort of a name is that? And why are you so excited?"**

"**Beka dear, you are a wizard. All young wizards, on their 13****th**** birthday, must travel to the Spiral, and take up school there."**

"**School? As a **_Wizard_**? Look, I'm too tired for pranks, I'm going back to bed." I was on my way back upstairs, when my dad reached out and grabbed my arm.**

"**Beka, this is no prank." Uh oh! Dad was using his firm voice, maybe it's really not a prank…?**

"**Look, your father and I also are wizards, but we had to leave Wizard City because we had you, and it's the rules that you can't raise a child there, so we had to come back."**

"**Yeah? Well if you're wizards, show me one of your magic tricks!"**

"**Our magic, as well as the magic from everyone else from Wizard City, does not work on earth. I'm sorry Beka."**

**For the rest of the night, I sat and talked to my parents about Wizard City; the Spiral; and all the rest of the stuff I don't yet understand.**

*7:30am, 12th of July

"**Oh my! It's morning! Quick Beka, I'll help you pack. Hon, you start breakfast, ok?"**

"**Sure thing."**

"**So mum, how come you didn't tell me until today?"**

"**Because, the rules of the Spiral forbid those who are younger than the age of 13 from knowing about… well, everything. Otherwise, I would of, trust me."**

*10:00am, 12th of July

**Finally, we were packed, well fed, and mum was just making finishing touches to the black robes with white trimming I was wearing.**

"**Ahh, doesn't this take you back?" my mum said to dad, when she was done.**

"**Oh yes, the beginners robes that your mum wore on her first trip to the Spiral."**

"**Beka, these robes have been passed through the females in our family for years and years, since the first wizard married your great, great, great, great grandmother, Ashley FlameStar."**

"**Wow! What a history!" I said, trying to get as much information about this 'Spiral' mum's been telling me about.**

"**Ok Beka, ready to go?" asked mum.**

"**Are you guys already packed?" I asked.**

"**Sorry sweetie, we won't be coming. Not unless we get a special invitation from Headmaster Ambrose, anyway."**

"**But I won't know anyone! That's not fair!"**

"**Half the experience is making new friends, and remember that, it may come in handy to know," said my dad wisely. I sulked, and mum knelt down in front of me, cupping her hand beneath my chin.**

"**It's ok. I'll be with you the whole way." With that, mum pulled out a large egg from the cupboard at the very top. "3 hours, don't miss the deadline. And remember, magic… doesn't work on earth…" I waited for more, but she was silent.**

"**Thanks mum." I hugged her hard, wondering what the egg was for. Then dad pulled out a stopwatch from the same cupboard as the egg. There's something about that cupboard…**

"**Oh my! Look at the time! Quick Beka, you're going to be late! Remember, 3 hours," she said, pressing the stopwatch into my hand. It was blank. Dad returned once more from the cupboard, with a watch.**

"**This will tell you what the other wizards from the Spiral need you to do. Obey all orders, and never mention or ask of… Malestair."**

"**Who's Malestair?" I asked, but dad just raised an eyebrow at me. I looked to mum, but she was avoiding eye contact. "Got it."**

"**One last thing," said mum, passing me a backpack. "It can hold more than an ordinary bag, and will come in handy. Look inside." I opened the bag, and inside was a… WAND! It was long and black, with a skull at the tip.**

"**Death school. If you are put in another school, it will be useless. If you're put in Death… well, no other wizards will want to mess with you. Hide it in your bag though, until you are level 10, ok?"**

"**Sure dad." I replaced the wand, and put the egg and stopwatch in as well, amazed at how much more room there was in the bag as there appears to be from the outide.**

"**So, you ready now? It's a 3 hour drive, and we should be going."**

"**Yeah I'm ready."**

**We all got in the car, and we left to the top of Mount Wizguard…**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Wizard City**** Tale – Rebecca ShadowThorn**

_Sorry I forgot disclaimer, but I don't own Wizard101, and the people who do are extremely helpful, I might add… XD I had computer problems, and they helped me through them all, so thnx guys! Plz RnR! Here's chapter 2. ps, everything is in Beka's POV unless says otherwise._

**Chapter 1'884'638 … kidding! Chapter 2 XD**

*1:30pm, 12th of July

**Here we are, Mount Wizguard. You know, for some reason, I never took into consideration why it's called that until just now. I don't know why…**

"**Ready?" said mum.**

"**Haha, you don't need to ask that every 5 minutes mum, I'm ready."**

"**Oh, I know, I'm just so excited for you! It's your first day!"**

"**Mum, really, it's not that big of a deal." Ok, so it was, who cares? This should be fun!**

"**Just remember everything your mother and I told you this morning, Beka, it is all very important."**

"**Yes dad," I said, smiling up at him.**

**Suddenly there was an announcement over the loudspeaker, of which I could not see. Around me and my family, were 15 other families, most of which had 5 large suitcases each, plus a carry bag, making me feel odd with 1 case, a carry bag, and the special bag from mum and dad.**

"**Ok, new wizards, please say your final goodbyes, and then move toward what looks like a giant black hole. Do not enter; just wait to the left of it. You have 5 minutes."**

**I turned back to my parents.**

"**Don't worry about the portal, sweetie, they make it seem dangerous, but it's not. You can't run into anything, nor crash into anyone. Once you get through, you'll be in Wizard City, or more correctly, the pass section. It is foggy, grey, and very cold. Exit through the door as soon as possible, ok, or you'll catch a cold. And colds from Wizard City are to be avoided."**

"**Ok dad, I'll be careful."**

"**Remember to speak to Headmaster Ambrose once you get through, for he will tell you what school you're put into. And remember to study, for the teachers from the different schools don't except: 'the cat burnt my homework' as an excuse."**

"**The cat **_burnt_**? What do you mean?"**

"**You'll see. I love you Rebecca, make us proud," said mum, hugging me.**

"**And remember to write. Every Friday, write what you did through the week, then give the letter to Zeke, he's in the Commons, ask for more help if you need, and he will post it for you. No mischief, just your best behaviour," said dad, before hugging me as well.**

"**All students to the portal for your briefing," announced the person in charge.**

"**We love you Beka, have fun."**

"**Love you too guys, thanks." I walked over to the portal, and went up to get my name marked off.**

"**Ok, through the portal then through the door, Destiny SkyDust, you first." Destiny bit her lip, then jumped into the portal. One by one, the rest of us followed.**

(Wizard City time is slightly different, going until 10 o'clock not 12, and a minute is 100 seconds, not 60, and an hour is 100 minutes, not 60.)

(1 month is 50 days, 1 year is 10 months, coincidence that it's still 12 day of 7 month)

*7:92pm, 12th day, 7th month.

**Ok, the misty pass section thing was freaky, but a lot easier that my parents warned me. Some of the other new wizards were quite frightened, and I didn't see one of them come back out…**

"**Ahh, Miss ShadowThorn! How nice to see you! Your parents were quite exceptional students, I must say. Did they teach you anything?"**

"**Uhh, no sir. I just found that I was a wizard this morning. It's my 13****th**** birthday today."**

"**Ahh yes, happy birthday. I'm glad you didn't know before hand, and that you don't know anything you shouldn't, for if you did, it would have meant your parents broke the rules. Anyway, are you interested in what school you have been selected for?"**

"**Oh, yes please sir!" I said.**

"**Ok, both parents had been death wizards, and your personality matches quite well, yes, well then, you have been selected for the Death school. Your first class is at 8:00 am."**

"**Wait, by school you mean—"**

"**Here is your schedule, don't be late for a single class. Here are all of your books and other necessary equipment. Now, I have 8 more students to get through plus a heap of paperwork, run along now."**

**I grabbed my books and walked outside. And almost fainted.**

**Wizard City was beautiful! Just down a small hill was a wide opening, with a single tree by a lake, and a small waterfall to the far left. 2 bridges, both leading to different places stretched out over the waterfall, and tons of wizards were swimming, running, playing, and even some riding dragons or lions, it was breath taking.**

"**Umm, Rebecca ShadowThorn?" said a voice, breaking me from my trance.**

"**Yes?"**

"**I'm Scarlet DeathBringer, Malorn instructed me to be your buddy, and help you get your bearings. You can call me Scar. What do you want to be called?"**

"**Umm, Beka is ok. That's what my parents call me."**

"**Cool nickname! Follow me, I'll show you your room. What number does it say on your spellbook?"**

"**127, R, section 3," I said, reading the cover of my spellbook.**

"**Oh cool! We are right next door to each other! Let's go!"**

"**Ok."**

**Scar led me down the hill, out the gates and to the left, to a tunnel marked 'Ravenwood'. If I was surprised with what I saw in the Commons, as Scar calls it, then there isn't a word for my amazement when I saw Ravenwood. Right in the centre of it all, there was an enormous tree with 1 eye, the other appeared to have been badly injured, and all around it were 5 towers, 5 smaller trees, all with their own faces and details unique, and 5 buildings each with different patternings.**

"**Hey Scar? What are the buildings for?" I asked.**

"**Oh, they are the schools. There's 7 schools, but only 5 classrooms because the Death school had a mishap, and Balance never had one, don't ask me why."**

"**Do you know what happened to the Death school?"**

"**Well, yeah, but I'm not supposed to, and it's forbidden to mention it, so I never spoke a word, right?"**

"**Ok, no problem. I think my parents warned me not to push into it."**

"**Good, once we're inside we can probably say though, as long as no one will hear us. Anyway, this way to the dorms." I followed her through to a tall tower, and inside. It was just a hallway. Just before I could ask where we were, Scar leant into the wall and whispered:**

"**127, R, section 3." Suddenly, a door appeared where she was, and to my surprise opened it and walked in!**

"**Quick! You only get 10 seconds!" I jumped inside, just before the door disappeared.**

**I turned to look at my room, and was interrupted by my stopwatch. Looking at it, it said: 3 hours. Suddenly I felt a jolt from my backpack.**

_Anyway, that's sort of a cliff-hanger there, but if you were paying slight attention to it, you may be able to guess what happened. Reviews on what type! Open for ideas!_

_Press the pretty button!_

V


	3. Chapter 3

**A Wizard City Tale – Rebecca ShadowThorn**

_Ok, chapter 3 on it's way! Plz plz plz plz plz plz plz review! Hope you liked the story so far._

**Chapter 3… or is it? XD**

*8:29pm, 12th day of 7th month

**A/N: **I'm gonna stop putting in the date and time from here, you can just guess.

**I opened my bag and looked inside. Then jumped back in horror!**

"**Oh my god! My bag is on fire!" I yelled, then I realised that Scar was laughing.**

"**Oh my! You are so lucky!"**

"**WHAT? How am I lucky? My bag is on FIRE!"**

"**No it isn't, that's a **_firecat_**. Oh man, your parents gave you it I think. Not many people get to have pets on their very first day!" she reached into my flaming bag, and pulled out a small tiger that appeared to be on fire.**

"**Doesn't it burn you?" I asked, worried for her safety.**

"**Nah, the flames from the firecats are more for them to look cool. It can't set anything alight, or burn anything, even if it tried." She put it on the floor, and it lay on its back with its paws in the air.**

"**Haha, it **_is _**pretty cute."**

"**Yeah, what are you gonna name him?"**

"**Maybe… Harry. I like that name." suddenly, a small chain with a skull shaped tag appeared in Scar's hand.**

"**Here, put it around his neck." She placed the tag into my hand. Reading the tag, I saw that it said:**

'**Harry, firecat to Rebecca ShadowThorn. Return to 127, R, section 3.'**

"**Oh, cool!" I reached out my hand, and Harry slid forward on his belly. Once he got to my feet, he stood up, and I put my hand on his head hesitantly. It was amazing! I didn't feel the slightest bit hot! And Harry just felt fluffy, not like he was on fire.**

**I put the chain around his neck, and he bounced happily.**

"**Hey Beka, it's getting late, we should get some sleep."**

"**Ok Scar, thanks so much for all your help."**

"**No problem. Oh, before I go, can I see your schedule?" I passed it to her. "Oh yay! We have mostly the same classes. Tomorrow you can choose 2 other schools to learn spells in, sort of like Death, but you can actually choose them. I study Myth and Storm as my second and third schools."**

"**Ok, I'll keep that in mind."**

"**Cool, see you tomorrow, I'll meet you just outside the tower."**

"**Ok, see you!" She left, and Harry and I were left alone. "So Harry, do you understand me? Because that would make it much easier when training you. Bounce three times for yes." Amazingly, Harry bounced three times, then sat back down on the floor.**

"**Ok…? I guess that's a good thing. Are you potty trained?" Three bounces. "Ok. I hope I can take you into the classes."**

**I put my bag onto the bedside table and then got changed. I placed a photo of my parents and I on the wall above my bed, before lying down and closing my eyes. But I hadn't even had time to fall asleep before Harry jumped on me. He settled into the crook of my arms, and fell asleep. I decided to let him stay, because really there wasn't any where else for him. Plus, he was so cute, I couldn't say no to him.**

**So I laid back down and went to sleep.**

…

**I awoke to a knock at the door, and Scar came inside.**

"**Hey, thought you may have liked a wake up call."**

"**Thanks Scar. Hey, where'd Harry go?" I jumped up and searched under the bed, and Scar checked the bathroom.**

"**Oh, he's in here!" she called. "Hey, did you know he's potty trained? That's so cool!"**

"**Yeah, he understands English, and when I asked him if he was, he bounced to say yes." Harry came bouncing out with Scar, before jumping up onto the bed and lying down. "Oh yeah, I wanted to ask, is he allowed into the classes?"**

"**Oh yeah. In fact, some teachers like you having the pets because they are great for helping you study, and are much smarter than most wizards think. Oh, that's right, I was going to bring Sammy with me today. I'll meet you outside when you're ready."**

"**Ok, thanks, see you soon." She left again, and I grabbed my bag. In it, I put my Death, Life, Fire, Ice, Storm, Myth and Balance books, as well as my spellbook. And believe it or not, but when I put it on, it wasn't the slightest bit heavy!**

"**Harry come," I said, and he came up to me. "I know you don't really need it, but it's just to make sure." I put on a leash that matches his collar, and left my room with him.**

**About ten minutes later, Scar came out with another firecat. I looked down at Harry and his fiery jaw dropped open!**

"**Hey Beka, this is Sammy. Looks like Harry likes her!"**

"**Haha, yeah. Come on Harry, get to know her first! We're in the same class as them." Harry looked up at me as if to say, 'couldn't you have just let me finish my day dream?'**

"**It's so cute, hey Beka?"**

"**Yeah. Umm, what class do we have first?"**

"**Fire, with Miss Falmea. She's nice, just as long as you don't break the rules or back chat."**

"**Ok, thanks. Which way? I'll follow you."**

"**Sure, this way." She walked down the path on the right, toward the building with flaming patterns, bright red and orange. The doors were open, so we walked right in.**

"**Ahh, Scarlet. Is this a new student?"**

"**Yes Miss Falmea. This is Rebecca ShadowThorn. She is a Death wizard."**

"**Morning," I said to Miss Falmea.**

"**Good morning Rebecca. I see this is your first day, and yet you already have a pet! How wonderful!"**

"**Her parents gave it to her."**

"**Oh that's nice. You 2 are early, so you can be the first to pick your seats."**

"**Thanks Miss," I said.**

"**You can choose, Beka. I don't mind."**

"**Ok." I walked up to the front desk, to the right, and moved along to the second seat in. Scar chose the seat next to me on the isle.**

"**Would the 2 of you like to be partners for our group and pair assignments?"**

"**Yes please," said Scar.**

"**And you are happy with those seats then?"**

"**Yes Miss," I said.**

"**Ok then. They will now be your permanent seats." With a wave of her hand, there was a red spark at the top of our desks, then suddenly our names appeared, engraved into the wood like they'd been there forever.**

"**Wow!" I said, and Scar laughed. I heard footsteps behind me, and expected they were other students. I turned to see them, and found it was 3 guys and 2 girls. 2 of the boys sat one row back, on the left hand side of the room, the other at the far left corner. 1 of the girls sat in the back row, closest to the door on the right, and the other came right up to us.**

"**Scar!" she said. "Who's this?"**

"**I'm Rebecca ShadowThorn, but you can call me Beka. Nice to meet you."**

"**I'm Destiny, Destiny SkyDust, and it's a pleasure to meet you too."**

"**Hey Destiny, what's up? I haven't seen you in ages!"**

"**Umm, in order: Hi. The roof and sky as always. And… I know right?" she and Scar started laughing.**

"**Malorn signed my as Beka's partner, to help her get her bearings. She's a Death wizard like me."**

"**Oh cool. But the proper term is Pyromancer."**

"**Whatever. I don't need to know the proper terms."**

"**You might in one of the tests. Especially the one for Mr Drake. Ugh!"**

"**Oh man, I thought he left!"**

"**Nah, that was a test he made to see what the difference in student behaviour was. Shame though."**

"**Who's Mr Drake?" I asked.**

"**He's teacher for Myth," explained Destiny.**

"**We have him next," said Scar, sadly.**

"**Poor you. Hey Beka, is that seat taken?" she asked, signalling to the one next to me.**

"**No, go ahead." I moved my seat in a bit so she could get through.**

"**Oh my gosh! You already have a firecat? What's his name?"**

"**Harry. My parents gave him to me."**

"**He's so cute!" she said, scratching him under his chin. He purred softly, getting even more scratches. Lucky guy!**

**While we had been talking, I hadn't realised that students had filled up the other seats.**

"**Right, are we ready to begin?" said Miss Falmea. The class answered yes. She waved her hand again, and the doors slid shut.**

"**Ok, today you are here to learn about the ancient art of pyromancy, or fire. This particular lesson is focusing on the rank 1 spell. Can anyone tell me what that is?"**

"**Yes Miss, it is the Firecat."**

"**Very good Amber. The firecat is very important, and is always able to be used because of how many pips it costs. Can anyone tell me the number?"**

"**1."**

"**Yes Amber, but maybe you should let someone else answer."**

"**Ok."**

"**Now, I need a volunteer. Rebecca? How about you?"**

"**Umm, ok. What do I need to do?"**

"**Come up here please." I stood up and walked to the front of the room.**

"**Did you bring your wand to class today?"**

"**Yes."**

"**Can you please grab it for me?" I walked back to my desk, and Scar handed me my wand.**

"**Thanks," I said.**

"**Anytime."**

"**Now, I need you to cast a firecat. This is the card for it, just follow the instructions. Every body, please turn your seats to the centre corridor."**

**Everyone turned, and I held up the card so I could see it. Slowly, I held out my wand, and traced what I expected was the fire symbol in the air…**

_Leaving with a cliff hanger here! Plz read on and… REVIEW!_

_Press the pretty button!_

V


	4. Chapter 4

**A Wizard City Tale – Rebecca ShadowThorn**

_I would like to see more reviews, but anyway… plz enjoy!__ Ps. Ella... I can't remember the rest of the username, this chapter's for you! (Yes you will be in the story as Jacqueline Deathflame, level 13, initiate Pyromancer XD) and yes Timberstar, I am getting rid of the bold for you (you too will be in the story as Talon Shadowhunter, level 31, Necromancer XD) Lol, coincidence that it's 13 and 31, they are the real levels, so… yeah…_

_Ps, any relationships in this story are made up, if two wizards are bf and gf, they probably wont be in this story, and don't feel weird if I've matched you up with someone else, I'm not cupid, just putting random names together. Sorry for any… _discomfort.

**Chapter 4**

I traced the symbol in the air, and then tapped it right in the dead centre. Suddenly, the symbol turned to dust and fell to the ground before disappearing.

"What happened?" I asked, trying to work out how that resembled a firecat.

"Oh, it's alright, you just fizzled, that's all. It is very common unfortunately, but you will get used to it. You may take a seat, I will do the spell." I walked back to my seat.

"It's ok Beka. It just means where you tapped it was a bit off, or you weren't concentrating fully," said Scar.

"Ok, thanks."

"Watch," said Destiny, and we turned to the centre corridor again. Miss Falmea made the symbol, tapped it in the centre, and in a flash of red, orange and yellow, a giant firecat appeared in the corridor, roared fire at the door, then vanished.

"Wow!" I said.

"That, students, is a firecat, in spell version. Scarlet, may I please borrow Sammy from you?"

"Sure thing!" Scar bent down and scooped up Sammy, and carried her up to Miss Falmea, before returning to her seat.

"This is also a firecat, but as you can see is much smaller and…" she put her hand on Sammy's back. "Won't burn you. That is because this firecat is the pet version. It can't breathe fire nor hurt you in any way. Unless it bites." She smiled, and the class laughed.

Suddenly I heard a high pitch whistle, and Miss Falmea checked her watch.

"It appears we've run out of time today, but I'd like you to do pages 5-7 in your study book. Beka, may I please see you before you go? Class dismissed."

"I'll wait for you by the door," said Scar, as the rest of the class left.

"I'll go; I don't have class with you next. See you in… Life?" said Destiny, before leaving with the others.

"Ok, bye Destiny!" I said. I picked up my books, stacked them neatly on the desk, and then walked up to Miss Falmea. "You wanted to see me?"

"Ahh, yes. How are you finding your studies in Pyromancy?"

"My studies in what?"

"Pyromancy, fire."

"Oh, yeah, for my first lesson in Wizard City, it was pretty cool. We wouldn't have done that back at home."

"Well, that's good then. Because I'd like to recommend fire as one of your secondary choices. See me this afternoon, after class, and I will see if you can cast a higher rank spell. If so, I seriously recommend sticking with fire."

"Ok, thanks Miss Falmea." I walked back to my desk and picked up my books, before jogging out the door to meet up with Scar again.

"Hey, I think I forgot one of my books, I'll meet you at Myth," I said to Scar.

"Do you think you can find your way?"

"Yeah, I know what the symbol is; I should be able to find it."

"Ok, see you there." She walked off, and I ducked back inside to look for my book. I found it and just got out the door when I ran into Amber Firedust, the know-it-all from fire.

"Watch it!" she said.

"Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going."

"Obviously. What did Miss Falmea talk to you about?"

"Umm, just making fire one of my secondaries, that's all."

"That's all? Wow, you are so stupid!"

"What?"

"Becoming a Pyromancer is a huge deal, and not only do you have to pass Miss Falmea's test, you also have to pass mine. I'll see you after your talk with her after class." She walked off, and I thought about how weird she was, before heading to Myth.

When I got there, the doors were shut, so I pushed them open slowly, and peeked inside to make sure the class was in here. I saw Scar in the second row on the left, 2 seats in, and she signalled me to hurry in. Looking to the front, I saw that Mr. Drake had his back to us, writing something on the board. I jogged in silently, and moved across to the 3rd seat in, next to Scar.

"I seriously hope he didn't notice," she whispered, leaning over so no one heard us.

"Scar, who is your new friend?" he said. It was weird; he never even turned to look at me.

"Umm, Rebecca Shadowthorn Mr. Drake."

"Thankyou." He turned to look out at the class, and I swear that his glare could silence a chorus of crickets in the middle of their solo. "Miss Shadowthorn, would you come up here please?"

Looking at Scar, I saw that she knew something bad was going to happen, and she was avoiding eye-contact. As I stood up, I made a point of leaning close to her and whispering;

"I won't hold this against you, it was my fault." Then she looked up at me and smiled, before returning her gaze to the table.

"Anytime today, Miss Shadowthorn." Slowly I walked to the front of the room, and Mr. Drake grabbed me under the chin.

"You're late."

"Sorry Sir, I –"

"Here in Wizard City," he said, cutting me off, "we don't forbid teachers to use physical punishment. But because it's your first failure to comply with the rules, I will settle with some hard labour instead."

"Yes Sir."

"See me after classes today, don't be late for that."

"But—"

"No buts!" he yelled, and the room went dead still. "You will be there and you will NOT be late, understood?"

"Yes Sir."

"Good. Take your seat. Today, class, we'll be focusing on bloodbats…" I walked back to my desk and sat down. "Take out your workbooks and do the first ten pages, I want them done before the end of this lesson. Hop to it!"

Everybody took out their books, and began working on the first page.

"Do you have a rubber?" asked the boy to my right.

"Sure, here you go, you can keep it, I have three." I passed him the rubber, and he smiled.

"I'm Talon, level 31 Necromancer," he said.

"Level 31? That's so cool!"

"Miss Shadowthorn. Is there something you'd like to share with the class?" I looked at Talon, but he shook his head, telling me to leave it and go back to work.

"No Sir. I was just letting Talon borrow my rubber." He shot me a look saying, '_why'd you bring me into this?_' and I looked back at him apologetically.

"Well, if you and Talon are such good friends, he can join you this afternoon. Does that sound fair?" I opened my mouth to protest that Talon had nothing to do with it, before he interrupted me.

"Yes Sir, very fair," he said.

"Good, Mr Shadowhunter, you aren't on level 31 for nothing." Once again I heard the high pitch whistle, and Mr. Drake checked his watch. "Ok, time for lunch break, if you haven't completed the pages, you are in trouble, and will be finishing it off _before_ you see me this afternoon on DETENTION! Understood?"

"Yes Sir!" the class chanted as one. Mr. Drake walked out checking everyone's books as he walked past. Looking down at my own, I was barely up to question three, let alone the tenth page!

"Miss Shadowthorn! What have you been doing this whole period?"

"I'm sorry Sir, I misjudged the time we had, I'm still getting used to the new timing system."

"No excuses! You have until you see me in detention, which is only the lunch breaks, of which there are two of. You may want to rush out that door and get to work. Class dismissed!" Everyone got up and practically sprinted out the door, and I too packed up my books as quick as possible.

"Hey Beka, do you want to sit with me for lunch? I can help you with your myth work," asked Talon.

"Sure, thanks. I really appreciate it." I smiled up at him, and he walked out the door. I was about to call out to him to tell him that I didn't know where he sat, but Scar grabbed my arm.

"Whoa! Slow down there, this isn't a race. Don't worry, I know where he sits, I'll sit with you guys as well if you want," she offered.

"Cool, thanks. Do you think Destiny would want to as well?"

"Definitely, she always sits with me." We packed up the rest of our books together, before walking out the door. Well, sprinting really, but they're the same thing…

**A/N: NO THEY AREN'T.**

Are too!

**A/N: ARE NOT, YOU'RE A LIER! LIER, LIER, PANTS ON FIRE, JUMPING UP AND DOWN ON THE ELECTRIC WIRE!**

Wow, you are so immature!

**A/N: YEAH? WELL, I CAN DO THINGS LIKE THIS:**

_As I was walking out the door, I tripped and fell flat on my face, and then a random kid ran up to me and kicked me in the gut. Go figure._

OMG! You are so mean! That really hurts! Oh God! What is wrong with you? Seriously?

**A/N: LOLZ, I SOOOOO MUCH COOLER THAN YOU! I HAVE CONTROL OVER EVERYTHING THAT HAPPENS TO YOU. LIKE…**

_Just as I was getting up, that same random ran up to me and kicked me again. WTH is wrong with this guy?_

Really? Again with the harassment! What! Is! With! YOU?

**A/N: OH MAN THIS IS FUN! XD**

Hey, aren't we supposed to be telling my story?

**A/N: OH YEAH… 8-I :-/ 8O :I …**

Umm... ok?

**A/N: OK, BUT YOU STILL GET HURT!**

What? No fair!

**A/N: LOL XD**

Fine…

"Oh my Ambrose! Are you ok?" asked Scar, as she helped me up.

"Yeah, no thanks to the AUTHOR!"

**A/N: XP XD**

"Umm… what?"

"Nothing. So where do the boys sit?"

"Over… here…"

"What?"

"You sure it's nothing?"

"Yeah, yeah! Just end the chapter already! I need a break!"

"Ok…?"

Please author! Please Comedygirl127!

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

**A/N:**** … FINE.**

Press the pretty button!

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

V

Ugh!


	5. Chapter 5

**A****Wizard****City****Tale**** – ****Rebecca****Shadowthorn**

_Hey!__It__comes__to__my__attention__that__today__is__the__b-day__of__one__of__my__best__reviewers,__and__they__deserve__something__special...__Sing__with__me!_

Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday awesomest Timberstar! Happy birthday to you! Hip hip hooray! Yay!

_This chapter's for you!_

_Ps. the characters from the Forest Clan are made up, however, the Forest Clan is real, and my little sister (Katie Unicornheart) and I are the leaders._

**Chapter 5**

Grr! Hopefully, the narrator won't be 'calling in' anytime soon…

**A/N: I WOULDN'T COUNT ON IT…**

Om*g! She just had to but in! Oh well. Moving on…

"Hey Beka, over here!" I looked off to where the voice was coming from, and saw Talon. He was behind the Myth school, where there was a bench overlooking where the Death school had supposedly been.

"Hey. So could you help with my Myth work?" I asked, sitting down beside him. Suddenly I noticed that there was another boy here, and Scar was gone.

"Hey, I'm Angel. Tal and I have been best buds since we first came here. I'm level 28, Theurgist. It means life."

"Hi, I'm Beka. I'm Death, nice to meet you. And Talon, do you know where Scar went?"

"Uhh, I think she went looking for Destiny."

"Ok, just wondering."

"Here, pass me your book." I passed it to him, and he grabbed out his and began copying down the answers.

"By the end of lunch, I should be done. Then after school and detention, give it to me again and I'll fully complete it for you. That way you can't get in trouble for not doing the work, and can spend the time however you want, as long as Mr. Drake doesn't catch you…" and yet he said all that without even slowing down his copying.

"Oh, cool! Thanks so much!"

"What's he done now?" I turned to see Destiny and Scar, as well as another girl with them. It was the other one who spoke.

"Jay, this is Rebecca. Beka, this is Jacqueline," said Scar, introducing us to each other.

"Hey Beka, you can call me Jay for short. I'm level 13 Pyromancer."

"Ok, it's nice to meet you. I'm a Death student. I don't know what level."

"Because you just started, you'd be level 1, and a Death student is a Necromancer."

"Cool, thanks." Suddenly I felt Harry nudge my leg, and I gave him a piece of my sandwich. He seemed to smile, before settling down at my feet. Just as I was about to bite into my sandwich again, my watch beeped, the one my parents gave me before I left. Looking at it, I saw a picture of Headmaster Ambrose flashing in and out. I pressed the 'accept call' button, and it stopped flashing.

"Greetings, Rebecca. May I please see you in my home?" said Headmaster Ambrose, through my watch.

"Umm, sure thing Sir."

"Need help finding your way?" asked Jay.

"Oh, yes please."

"We have to stay here sorry. I have to finish an extra assignment for Mr. Drake," said Scar.

"I have to get some sleep!" said Destiny, lying down. Scar laughed, and Jay grabbed my arm.

"Let's go," she said, pulling me away. Talon waved goodbye without looking up, and Angel stood up and walked towards us.

"I'll come too," he said, stopping beside me.

"Sure, now… LET'S GO! We only have a limited time for lunch," said Jay, tugging on my arm again. I shook it free.

"Ok, let's go," I said, and the three of us headed toward the Commons.

…

When we got to Headmaster Ambrose' tower, Jay turned to me and smiled.

"Good luck!" she said. "You don't mind if I went back, do you?"

"Nah, it's fine."

"Cool, I'll see ya later then!" she jogged back to Ravenwood, and I turned back to Angel.

"Is she always this…?"

"Yeah. Especially when it comes to lunch. Believe it or not, there was never a day when Mr. Drake didn't give her detention for talking. So she flunked purposely last year. Now she doesn't have to do Myth, lucky girl."

"Hmm. So, inside then?"

"Yeah." We walked toward the door, and I pulled it open. It was much heavier than it looked. I slipped inside, followed closely behind by Angel, and walked right up to Headmaster Ambrose.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, thankyou for coming. I wanted to see how your first two classes went."

"Umm, they were ok. I'm already enjoying fire, but I'm not so sure about Myth…"

"Well, good to hear you're liking fire. Have you thought about any secondary classes?"

"Well, Miss Falmea wanted me to try out for fire this afternoon, but other than that, no."

"Hmm, first day and you've already been asked to try for a secondary? Yes, that's very good. In that case, I'd like for you to spend some time with Amber Firedust, she is a very talented Pyromancer."

"Umm, really, I think Jay—I mean Jacqueline – can help me."

"Jacqueline Deathflame? Really Rebecca, Amber will help you, Jacqueline can get quite distracted, and she wouldn't be able to concentrate long enough to help you."

"Huh, ok sir." Angel put his arm around me, and led me back to the door. As soon as we got outside, I heard someone call out his name.

"Umm, I gotta go, I'll see you later. You got Storm next?"

"Yeah."

"Ok, see you then." He ran off to find his friend, and I began heading toward the others in Ravenwood. Half way to the tunnel though, I see Amber walking toward me.

"Watchya doing, Freak?" she said.

"Oh nothing, just standing here talking to a b-yatch, that's all."

"Oh, you are so in for it!" Suddenly I remembered what Headmaster Ambrose said, and I realised I shouldn't be making this worse. _THEN_I realised she wasn't alone. Oops. There were two other girls, and they didn't look happy that I made fun of their friend.

"Swing- Dunk?" asked one of them.

"Definitely Tabitha. On three." The two girls grabbed my arms.

"Wait! What's Swing- Dunk?"

"One…" They swung me backwards, toward the lake.

"No! Wait, please no!"

"Two…" They swung me forward again.

"Please! I'll do anything!"

"Anything?" asked Amber. And I sighed in relief.

"Yes! Name your price! Just please, don't throw me in!"

"Well… since you said please… THREE!" The two girls threw me in the water, before laughing and walking off. As soon as they were gone, I heard splashing behind me. I turned around in time to see a guy swimming toward me, through the cold, deep lake. I was frozen, shivering in place, when he finally reached me. I don't know how he swam across the whole thing, or why. He wrapped my arm over his shoulder, and I was instantly flooded with warmth. He then began swimming to the nearest edge with me clinging to his back.

Once we got out of the water, he made sure I was still holding on, before the two of us teleported out of the Commons…

…

When we finally got to location he 'ported to, I saw that it was much darker, gloomier. It was like we were in a large cave, but it still had paths and streets, as well as buildings. There were three other guys here too, and they were all looking at me. The one I was holding moved my arm from his shoulder, and made his way over to the centre of the clearing we were in. He rubbed his hands together, leaning over a small, roundish shape on the ground, and then he flicked his wrist, outstretched his fingers toward it, and a beautiful fire appeared, draping me with its warmth.

"The name's Wolf Shadowrider," he said, signalling me to sit by the fire with him. "This is Evan, Hunter and Chris. We're the Forest Clan. Or what's left of it anyway. Now, boys, this is an official meeting." He reached into his backpack and pulled out a hat, which looked strikingly like a wolf head. He put it on, and then grabbed out a robe, with the cape resembling a wolf's tail.

"Umm, Wolf, should we go inside? I think I heard someone," asked Hunter.

"Yeah sure. Better for getting changed too." The boys stood up, and I followed them. We walked down the hill toward the street, where a lonely house stood. Chris tried pushing it open, but it seemed to be locked. He stepped aside, and Wolf pulled out a wand like the one my parents gave me, aimed it at the lock on the door, whispered something while tracing a small circle with the tip, and suddenly sparks flew from the lock and the door slid open.

"Ladies first?" he said, stepping aside to let me in.

"Thanks." Inside, I saw that the house wasn't that big. There was a set of stairs, a couch, a few book shelves, but that was pretty much it. I moved straight over to the couch and sat down. Evan was the last in, so he slid the door shut silently and it clicked into place. Hunter jogged upstairs and disappeared through the door up there.

"Where's he going?" I asked Wolf as he sat down next to me.

"Just up to get changed. Sorry, what's your name again?"

"Rebecca. But you can call me Beka."

"Nice name, Beka. How long you been in Wizard City for?"

"Umm, today and yesterday. That's it."

"Wow! Yet you're already on Ambers hit list? Rough."

"Yeah well… hey, where are we? Why'd you help me?"

"Oh, this is the Haunted Cave. It's not really haunted though. Used to be. And I helped you because that's my duty as leader of the Forest Clan. Plus I hate Amber."

"Haha, ok then. Umm, what's the Forest Clan? And how come earlier you said you're 'what's left of it'?"

"The Forest Clan is one of many clans in the resistance, some are good, working for Ambrose, and some are bad, working for Malistaire. We're 'what's left of it' because we're the last few alive. Sadly, no one lives forever. Gilroy was the old leader, before our latest attack. He said he'd be back after he took care of business, and walked off to Malistaire's tower. He never returned, making me the new leader."

"Wow. Sorry, I didn't mean to intrude!" I felt bad making him tell me all that.

"No, you mustn't understand, this is the reason we need you. The courage to stand up to Amber, one of the most powerful student wizards in the Spiral, is not an easy thing to find. We need new recruits. Are you up for the challenge?"

…

_So, chapter 5 for Timberstar! Will she accept or refuse? What will be the consequence of her choice? Plz review to tell me what you think XD! And what's going to happen to Amber Firedust? If Beka accepts, will Amber leave her be, or continue attacking her? What about Beka's friends? Too many questions! Plz tell me what you think should happen, for I make up as I go, and having ideas as I do so would really help!_

_So… press the pretty button!_

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

V


End file.
